Tanzinite stories
by djc018
Summary: (If you want to use any of my characters for your own stories you can) In my new story, Tanzinite now the same age of the Cutie Mark Crusaders can't wait until she is old enough to be a member of the Corparaition so she decided to go after the psychopathic Aaron of the Brotherhood but when Aaron learns of what Tanzinite is doing he decides to have fun with her. (read my stories)
1. Prologue

Prologue – A few days after J defeated Kane, a celebration took place at the Corporation HQ. Every super being and their families were there, Fluttershy was also there (because she was Criss's girlfriend). But then the Brotherhood used a device on the HQ trapping everyone at the celebration in time but the Corporation froze time until they escape the time prison. It took a few years but everything was back to normal and time was the way it is but the super being kids grew in the time prison so now Tanzinite is the same age as the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Tanzinite is a bit like her mother Rarity, talks in the same accent and wanting to be like her mother, Tanzinite also knows a bit about fashion. But she is also like her aunt Sweetiebelle (I felt a bit awkward typing that even tho the two are the same age now), energetic, likes to sing and always causing trouble when finding her cutie mark. Tanzinite is also a member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders just in case being a fashion designer isn't her cutie mark. Tanzinite also wants to be a member of the Corporation like her dad J. Criss and Fluttershy got married in the time prison and had a daughter which they named Shyra. Shyra has a yellow coat like her mother and her mane is black liker her father with some pink liker her mother. Like her name suggested she is shy like Fluttershy but is way more shy and sensitive. The only ones that Shyra is 100 percent used to is her parents, certain animals and Sir Dylan. Shyra is a year younger than Tanzinite and has no cutie mark. Criss got Shyra into the Cutie Mark Crusaders hoping that their enthusiasm would rub off on Shyra. Shyra is also very kind and is always a good girl.


	2. Tanzinite 1 A Pony and a Madman

It was a nice sunny day in Ponyville and there was a crowd gathered at town hall. J and Criss were above town hall in their battle modes fighting a Diaboramon (a digimon for those who don't know) standing a top of the hall. In the crowd were J and Criss's daughters Tanzinite and Shyra cheering for their dads, but Shyra was cheering very quietly and a bit further away from the action. Diaboramon tried to grab the two but dodged and Criss using his sword to cut off Diaboramon's arms and J kicked Diaboramon so hard he turned to data and disappear. The crowd cheered and J and Criss took off while Tanzinite rejoins her cousin.

"Wow did you see that Shyra our dads are the best." said Tanzinite

"Yeah." said Shyra quietly (I forgot to mention in the Prologue Shyra is a Pegasus)

Tanzinite was now at the Cutie Mark Crusaders club house with Applebloom Sweetiebelle and Scootaloo, and Tanzinite has just finished explaining the battle that just took place.

"It was awesome, Dia whatever never stand a chance and one day that will be me." said Tanzinite

"But what about becoming a fashion designer like Rarity?" asked Sweetiebelle

"Ill be both. One cutie mark representing two talents." said Tanzinite.

"Is that even possible?" asked Applebloom

"I'll make it possible." said Tanzinite "But when I get a my cutie mark I still have to wait till I'm an adult to join."

"Why wait when you can do it now, your great with magic your even better at it then Twilight." said Scootaloo.

"Your right I'm gonna go get ready for the next portal. Bye." said Tanzinite and then rushed out before the Crusaders had a chance to say bye back.

The next day Tanzinite was heading down stairs for breakfast when she heard her parents talking. Her dad was taking off quick because he got told that Aaron of the Brotherhood was spotted in Equstria. Aaron was once human and a friend of Sir Dylan. Aaron was a Caucasian male and had long brownish hair. Aaron died an a Zombie Apocalypse but was revived by Quan Chi from the Mortal Kombat universe. Aaron was revived has a zombie but not the kind that eat people and walk slowly. Aaron talks walks and thinks like his usual self but has zombie skin and has dark powers. All of Aaron's insides are dead, it is the dark powers that keeps him alive and he can only be killed by a weapons made out of pure gold. Aaron died countless times mostly by Sir Dylan and his main weapon of choice the sword of light and every time he dies Aaron gets crazier and crazier. Tanzinite thought that capturing Aaron or defeating him would give her a cutie mark and a member of the Corporation.

Tanzinite ate breakfast and left to find Aaron but what Tanzinite doesn't know is that Aaron was on the roof of Carousel Boutiques wearing a black trench-coat all buttoned up and a hood covering his face.

"So you think you have a shot at me do you now?" said Aaron "This is gonna be fun I haven't had my fun in Equstria yet."

Aaron then laughed like a maniac that he is. What is gonna happen next wait and see.


	3. Tanzinite 2 A Pony and a Madman part 2

"I wonder were a zombie would hide?" said Tanzinite "I know the Everfree Forest."

Tanzinite went into the Everfree Forest and Aaron was right behind her without here knowing. When the two were deep into the Everfree Forest Aaron reveled himself.

"You sure this was a good idea?"said Aaron

Tanzinite turn around and said "I got you now."

"Oh no." joked Aaron then he laughed like a maniac and said "You do know only golden weapons can hurt me right."

"um..." said Tanzinite

"I thought not." said Aaron

He then unbuttoned his trench-coat reveling black pants and shoes and a white shirt with the symbol of the Brotherhood, the Dragon of Darkness on it. Aaron then reached in his coat with his right hand and pulled out a pistol with a silencer on it and it was pointed at Tanzinite. Tanzinite stood in fear.

Aaron then pointed the gun towards the scared filly's feet and shouted "Dance!"

Aaron pulled the trigger and bullet flew and landed on the ground blew Tanzinite and she jumped. Aaron fired the gun more near the ground and Tanzinite had no choice but to jump every time. After five minutes Aaron got bored and stop then grabbed Tanzinite by here tail, lifted her up and said "You sure have your mother's beauty. Do you know what I do to beauty?"

Tanzinite said nothing she was terrified on what Aaron was gonna do next.

Aaron responded smiling "I beat the crap out of it."

He used Tanzinite's tail as a whip and her body hit the ground and the trees. Then Aaron lifted her in the air and let her go. Tanzinite was a few feet in the air and then hit the ground. Tanzinite was scared and hurt. Then in the air J in his battle mode came to his daughter rescue. A golden blade was in both his hands and attack Aaron. Aaron then using his free hand summoned a chain and wrapped J's hands to his sword.

Aaron pointed his gun towards J's chest and said "I forgot you guys know when your family is in danger. Looks like I forget to put up a force field, oh well."

Aaron press the trigger but Tanzinite used her magic to move the gun away from her dad unfortunately the gun was pointed down and a bullet went through J's left leg. Golden blood poured out of J's leg as he returned to normal. Tanzinite came rushing to her dads side crying.

"Dad I'm so sorry." said Tanzinite hugging her father

"It's OK the bullet wasn't strong enough to do any major damage." said J

"That was my bad." said Aaron pointing the gun to J "My mind is slipping today. Once your dead I'll take your daughter to the torture chamber I finally get to use. That will be so much fun watching your daughter scream in pain."

"You sick..." said J

"Shut up!" said Aaron then he pulled the trigger

Tanzinite then went in front of his father taking the shot from him but the bullet got destroyed by a flash of golden light. Then a golden sword appeared with the yellow lion symbol on the handle.

"NO NOT THAT!" screamed Aaron in fear.

The sword in the ground in front of Tanzinite was none other than the Sword of Light the main weapon of Sir Dylan. This sword is the only weapon that was able to kill Aaron. Aaron is so crazy sometimes he is afraid of the sword like now and his to crazy to run away from it. The sword then floated in the air and came towards Tanzinite transforming her to a battle mode of her own. It was black with a purple visor and was a few inches taller then Tanzinite's usual self. The sword was now in Tanzinite's hands pointing towards Aaron. What happens next wait and see.


	4. Tanzinite 3 A Pony and a Madman final

Aaron quickly made the first move. He fired his pistol but Tanzinite used the Sword of Light to slash the bullets in half. Tanzinite made the next move, she jumped in the air Aaron fired his gun more more bullets got slashed in half except for the last bullet it was reflected off the blade and destroyed the gun. Aaron then took to the air and fired balls of black energy from his hands but Tanzinite dodged them all. J was on the ground watching his daughter battling and winning against the psychopathic Aaron above the Everfree Forest. Then a portal opened a few feet near J and out of the portal came D-9 with a medical bag.

"D-9 how did you find out about me?" asked J

"Tanzinite told me through telekinesis." said D-9 "Is that her up their winning against Aaron?"

"Sure is." said J

While D-9 was tending to J in the air Tanzinite had Aaron on the ropes until Aaron looked at the sun and disappeared Tanzinite, J and D-9 had a bad feeling and the sun was coming at them.

"I knew Aaron was crazy but not that crazy." said D-9

Tanzinite then pointed the sword at the sun and with a mighty swing she came up to space and hit the sun with the sword like a bat hitting a baseball and sending the sun back to its place. In space Aaron then attacked from behind but ended up getting his upper body cut off from his lower body via Tanzinite. As Aaron's lower body fell to Equstria Tanzinite grabbed his upper body. Oh and Aaron was still alive.

"Go on ahead kill me." said Aaron "Or do you want to be know as a killer. What will your mother think? I know." Then Aaron did a bad imitation of Rarity "My daughter a killer I refuse to be a mother to someone cold blooded..."

"ENOUGH!" screamed Tanzinite. "I know what your saying I am nothing like you."

Tanzinite then throw Aaron's torso in the direction of the sun and threw the Sword of Light at Aaron's gut and with a punch to the face Tanzinite send Aaron straight to the sun. Aaron didn't burn till the blade hit the sun turning it gold then Aaron burned to death. Back on Equstria D-9 and J noticed the sun turned gold. D-9 summoned binoculars that let him see miles away.

"Aaron's a torso with D-1's sword threw his abdominal area and..." said D-9 with J cutting him off.

"So your saying Aaron is burning in the sun." said J

"Pretty much." said D-9

Then Tanzinite came down turned back to normal and came to her father who was now fully healed and the little filly started to cry.

"Daddy what have I done I've..." said Tanzinite but J cut her off with a hug

"Its alright I'll explain to everyone what happened you have nothing to worry about." said J

"By the way what did you do to Aaron's legs?" asked D-9

"Not the time." said J

Back in Ponyville J explained everything that happened to his wife. Rarity was happy that her family was fine but mad when she learned that her daughter was going after one of the most dangerous and psychopathic criminal. Rarity grounded Tanzinite for a week but everything turned out alright. Tanzinite feared what everypony would think but instead saving her dad and saving everypony from being burned by the sun made her popular at school. Only little ponies knew what happened to Aaron the rest were told that he retreated. Tanzinite still had no cutie-mark she couldn't believe it. It turns out the sword came to Tanzinite because of her love towards her family. After Aaron completely burned the Sword of Light returned to its owner Sir Dylan. Aaron's lower body was found by the Brotherhood and was taken back to reborn Aaron. Tanzinite accepted the fact that she had to wait to join the Corporation and now turned her attention towards being a fashionestia like her mother. The End.


End file.
